Devices to convert non-visible light spectrum, such as infrared, near-infrared and ultraviolet light have been around for years. Many of these devices are can be bulky and require external energy sources to help convert the spectrum. For example, night vision goggles convert infrared spectrum to a visible form, so people can see objects at night. Currently, these devices are quite large, expensive and require an energy sources, such a battery supply. In addition, modern digital camera technology can also be configured to “see” or detect non-visible light forms, but again these devices tend to be large and require external battery sources.
In addition to electronic devices configured to detect electromagnetic spectrum, certain nanomaterials have been developed that can detect electromagnetic spectrum, such as photo detectors, and the like. These nanomaterials can be polymer or non-polymer based materials. Similarly, certain nanomaterials have been developed that can emit electromagnetic spectrum when a voltage or charge is applied. For example, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are one such device type, which are currently used is display technologies.
To date, however, these nanomaterial devices have not been used or configured in such a way so as to create devices that can receive one electromagnetic spectrum and convert that spectrum to a different spectrum for different practical uses, such as, for example, small, no- or low-power visual aid devices. Thus, what is needed is structures, devices and methods that can be configured into useful imaging and/or data processing devices.